The present disclosure relates to two-component developers, image forming apparatuses, and image formation methods.
In one example, an image forming apparatus forms an image on a transfer sheet through a development process, a primary transfer process, and a secondary transfer process. In the development process, electrostatic latent images formed on four photosensitive drums are each developed using a two-component developer to form a toner image on each of the photosensitive drums. In the primary transfer process, the toner images formed on the photosensitive drums are transferred onto an intermediate transfer belt, in order, such that the toner images are superposed on one another on the intermediate transfer belt. In the secondary transfer process, the toner images on the intermediate transfer belt, which are superposed on one another, are collectively transferred onto a transfer sheet.
Image forming apparatuses that include a pre-transfer charger in proximity to an intermediate transfer belt in order to control toner charge are commonly known.